World of Nekos, Vampires, and Fighters
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: It all started when I saw that bastard resting his arm on My Kiryuu's shoulders
1. The weird man

**Authors Note: Hey hey! The Deadly Sinner is back! this is gonna be my 2nd fic! Because sadly I have no inspiration for "Love,Friendship,Crossovers" but I think I will be able to update when our school starts next week... hehe... But please try to enjoy this one it has lots of twists and mysteries! And a reminder this is a crossover fic between Vampire Knight and Loveless! **

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight and Loveless. Vampire Knight's owner is Matsuri Hino while Yun Koga is the owner of Loveless**

**Yosh! here is Chapter 1

* * *

**

It has been a normal day at Cross Academy and by normal I mean the same ear-peircing screams of the Day class students as they await the arrival of the Night class; can be heard by everyone present

And as usual there are two teens specifically known as **prefects **were making sure that the hormonal induced students were at bay; at least the silverette, lilac haired boy's side it is; as for his brunette companion's side let's just say that it isn't soo well

_'Ugh! When will these damn girls realize that they're actually just leading themselves to their own fucking graves?'_ The silverette known as Zero Kiryuu frustatedly thought _'I guess; Never' _he answered his own question upon seeing that they are getting wilder by the second.

After that particularly pretty train of thought was finished the sound of opening gates filled the air; and came out the all too beautiful and all too graceful Night class students or in specific **vampires** as they arrived the girls' shrieks got louder if that was even humanly possible. And in front of the group was the pureblood ice prince: **Kaname Kuran **

While walking; Kaname's curly, chocolate-brown hair swayed at his face; almost as if the wind was gently playing with it, while his oh so graceful movements make him look like he's just floating over the ground. And when Zero realized he was having those kinds of thoughts he quickly stopped himself and his face turned an interesting shade of pink

_'Why the fuck am I noticing that of Kuran of all people!' _He lightly scolded himself_ 'Oh yeah... Because he's my...'_ he didn't get to finishhis thoughts because he notices that the said ice prince was already talking to his adoptive sister:** Yuuki Cross**

"Keep up the good work Yuuki" Kaname smiled as he petted the girl's head

"Um! Just doing my job Kaname-senpai" the petite girl smiled utterly oblivious to the glares that the girls behind her were giving

Kaname then looked up when he felt the brooding aura only Zero can produce. Suddenly Zero lifted his arm obviously going to pry the pureblood's hand from his adoptive sister's head but suddenly stopped when he felt aura but not just any other aura an aura that he knew all too well

_'That aura! It can't be! but why is he here?'_ Zero frantically thought

At the same side Kaname also had the same train of thought but it went like this _'What's up with that aura?_ _I'm pretty sure that it doesn't belong to a vampire... could it be? Impossible! Why would one even be here?'_

"Ze-Zero?" Yuuki waved a hand over his face "are you alright?"

Zero just nodded then he looked over to see that the girls were already raiding Hanabusa Aidou "Will you damn girls just go back to your dorms this instant!" he gave a glare that was so deadly it can really back up the phrase that _**Looks Can Kill **_and when everyone saw that glare they immediately retreated back to the Sun Dorms

Without uttering another word Zero suddenly sprinted towards the main entrance of the academy

"Oi Zero! Where are you going?" Yuuki tried calling him but unfortunately was ignored so she was the one left to escort the vampires but then she remembered Kaname!

She looked to her side and saw that he was still deep in thought just like Zero was before

"Kaname-senpai" she gently tugged at his sleeve causing him to snap back to reality

He gave her a smile before saying "Ah arigatou Yuuki; I guess we'll be going a head ne?"

"A-alright"

***Meanwhile with Zero*

* * *

**

Zero was still in a sprint when he finally reached the gate was when he finally decided to slowed down to a halt; upon arriving to the gate he saw a tall man; his sandy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and he was currently smoking a cigarette

"Soubi..." it came out as a whisper but lucky for him the older man heared him and turned around and met him with icy cerulean ice and a smile he knew all too well...

"Good evening Zero" the man addressed as Soubi greeted him "how are you?"

Zero didn't give a reply to the man but instead he threw himself to the guy; and the other much although very much surprised which caused his cigarette to fall from his mouth still happily returned the hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes more; Until...

"Zero?" Yuuki gaped at the image of her best friend

Zero silently cursed Yuuki for interrupting them but reluctantly pulled himself out of Soubi's arms and fixed himself while Soubi's expression was still the same as always; Yuuki was waiting there her hands were on her hips and she gave out a small pout

Zero knew she wanted an explanation soo... here it goes

"Yuuki this is Agatsuma Soubi; Soubi this is my adoptive sister Yuuki Cross" Zero sighed he then noticed that Soubi's eye twitch slightly _'God! I clearly have so much to explain tonight; right?'_ He then breathed a sigh of relief when Soubi gave his hand to have a cute handshake with Yuuki

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cross it's good to meet someone who is close to Zero" He told her

Yuuki accepted the handshake and said "Nice to meet you too Agatsuma-san"

And suddenly an awkward silence enveloped the trio

"Oh yeah... That reminds me... What the heck are you doing here Soubi?" Zero asked him at least to try to enlighten the mood

"Oh! I came to see Kaein Cross" his voice became edgy when he said the name

"Ah! You wanted to talk to him about something?" Zero asked "Let me take you to him!" he volunteered "Yuuki you can start patrolling now I'll go catch up with you later"

"O-okay?" She then reluctantly headed to the opposite direction

"She's quite a ball of sunshine isn't she?" Soubi asked

"Hn" the only reply Zero gave him

Soubi then lowered himself to Zero's ear and said "And you will have to explain some things with me along with onii-san"

Zero involuntary shivered and looked up to glare at Soubi; but the other just merely smiled at him and muttered a **'Let's Go?'**

"Fine" Zero Grunted

They walked up to the path to the chairman's office Soubi rested his arm on Zero's shoulder's smiling that the other didn't pull away but still had a glare and blush.

Soubi smirked _'Now I know where Ritsuka inherits the attitude' _He thought

***At the classroom*

* * *

**

Classes haven't started yet but as Kaname was about to sit down he discovered that he forgot his notebook

"Ichijou; I need to get something from the dorms; you stay in charge until I get back" Kaname ordered him sternly

"Hai Kaname-sama" the cheery blond replied enthusiastically

And so Kaname went over to the Moon Dorm while muttering about getting back real quick and by what he said after he arrived at the dorms he quickly took his notebook and hurriedly proceeded to come back to his classes but something caught his eye: It was Kiryuu!

_'Whose Kiryuu with? And why is that guy's arm resting on his shoulders? That should be me! Kiryuu's mine!'_ After that oh soo pretty thought went through his head Kaname wanted to slap himself _'Why the heck am I thinking this? I must be famished I haven't really drunk any blood a while ago; Yeah that must be it!'_

after he kept a sure of himself he quickly went back to his classes.

* * *

**End of chapter one! And That's right! Soubi and Headmaster Cross are siblings! Why do they have different surnames? You will find in chapter two! bye bye! **

**Translations:**

**Yosh: Ready**

**Onii-san: Older brother**

**Oh I almost forgot remember! this is KanamexZero & SoubixRitsuka fanfic**


	2. The siblings

**Wazzup wazzup! Finally updating this... hehe... thank you irmina for the awesome review I totally appreciated it... :) hehe... **

**Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own Vampire Knight nor Loveless *Sob!***

**Alright Chapter 2 starts now now now!**

Both Soubi and Zero continued walking; Soubi's arm is still hanging on Zero's shoulders; later noticing that Zero was abnormally quiet

"Zero, what's wrong?" He asked expression still not changing by the least

The other looked up quickly before holding his hands up in slight defence "No; nothin... Nothing's wrong Soubi! I'm just wondering..." Zero trailed off

"What? What were you wondering of Zero?" He once again asked curiosity feeling him up yet still nothing changed in his face

"How is Ritsuka?" Zero mumbled

"Pardon?"

"I said how is my lil brother Soubi! I haven't seen him in 7 yrs" Zero choked almost at the brink of tears "I want to know if he's safe, if he's eating well, if my so called father is still visiting him or if that whack job excuse of a mother is treating him well" Zero sniffed "I want to return home, I want my surname to be Aoyagi again!"

"You know why you can't do that Zero" Soubi calmly stated

"Yeah yeah, I need to find my god forbid fighter and kill Rido Kuran! God I know I know!" Zero screamed

Soubi simply pet his head as if reassuring the other that everything will be alright

"You never answered my question" Zero glared

"Ritsuka's well"

"That's good"

Once again silence engulfed them Zero didn't know if it was a comforting or an awkward kind but he didn't care he just reassured himself to keep his emotions hidden. Soon they arrive at a building and soon the sight of mahogany double doors came into their view

"We've arrived Soubi" Zero informed him the other just gave a nod and opened the doors

***Inside the Chairman's Office* **

They stepped inside without bothering to knock and were greeted by a big doppy smile from the Head Master

"Zero-chan! My wonderful son! Why didn't you knock before you entered papa's office?" He wailed

The lunatic also known as the chairman was about to fake crying when he suddenly saw who was behind said wonderful son

"Soubi?" he raised from his position to go to the other man gently pushing Zero out of the way and by gently I mean Zero crashing on the sofa when he landed

"Soubi little brother is that really you?" he asked again clearly not believing what he's seeing

Soubi sighed before speaking "Hai onii-san its me... I didn't die so don't be a drama queen about seeing me like I'm some kind of ghost"

Another weird silence engulfs the office before...

"Ayiie! Onii-san is sooooo happy that his otouto has came over and visited him!" he enveloped Soubi in a hug and began twirling them around in the room "I really missed you Soubi! I never saw you ever since that Ritsu Minami took you away from me and forced you to change your last name!"

Zero looked at them a little irked and a little amused when he saw Soubi desperatly squirming out of his brother's hug

"Argh! Onii-san stop it! Let go!" He squirmed once again _'Ugh! Now I regret ever coming here! I should've expected that this would be my idiot of a brother's reaction'_

"But otouto haven't you missed yor nii-san as well!" tears welling up a the sides of his eyes almost how a chibi would look like

Zero decided to stand up and walked over to Soubi while looking at the chairman with a somewhat glared look

"You know; he's gonna fake crying all night if you don't come up with some thing soon" Zero whispered at Soubi's ear

But Soubi didn't look like he was going to make a move sooner or later; so Zero decided to take matters on his own hands... Literally

He went over to the chibi chairman and _*SMACK!* _was heard

"Waa! Zero-chan! Why did you hit papa all of the sudden" the man cried out again

And sure enough Zero's hand was mere inches above the man's head and suddenly

"How many freakin times am I gonna tell you that I'm not your son!" He gave another deathly glare

"F-f-fine..." The man sniffled then suddenly his expression changed into a serious one he then turned to Soubi who once again had the emotionless face onb "Oh that reminds me otouto will you temoporarily break the charm you placed on Zero"

**End of chapter 2! What could that charm be! Why did the chairman think Soubi's dead? What did Zero mean by "I want my last name to be Aoyagi again!" Why why why! Find out in the later chapters! See yah!**

**Translations:**

**Hai: Yes**

**Otouto: Little brother**


	3. The name

**Sob! Well I'm feeling crushed today! I'm so sad! Daniele (One of the OC's in my stories; yeah he's real!) A real pain... I mean; Nah... I mean it... He's a real pain the ass... and not the pleasurable type. I got my heart-broken because he's soooo in-love it sickens me! He's so in-love with my classmate! How could I compete to that oooh soo angelic voice of hers! Ugh! I really need to stop ranting and update this... **

**Disclaimer: As I said over and over again... I don't own vampire knight nor Loveless... nor Daniele Sob! Huhuhu!**

**Here's chapter 3 damn!

* * *

**

Zero and Soubi stared at the bespectacled man like he just grown horns. While the chairman was simply looking at the both of them as though he didn't say anything weird or wrong

Soubi was the first one who broke the silence "W-what d-do you m-mean? Y-you mean that Z-Zero..." he stuttered

"Shut up!" Zero shouted at him cheeks coloring a kind of pink which almost looks like scarlet

"B-but?" Soubi tried again still not registering something in his brain

"I said to fuckin shut up!" Zero cut him again this time the scarletness of his cheeks reached his ears

Soubi was in some kind of a trance when he heard an "Ehem" from his brother as the man cleared his throat to grab the attention of the two boys

"Otouto; I guess by now you should have understood by the way my wonderful son is blushing is that its true..."

_'How many times am I gonna tell this idiot that I'm not his fucking son!' _Zero darkly thought and voiced this out

Then suddenly an uncomfortable aura began to make itself known in the office. and Soubi somewhat brought himself out of whatever trance he was in

"Well; I guess so... Seimei died when he still had them..." Soubi informed them his face was emotionless again "But why would you want to break the charm onii-san?"

The man in question suddenly turned into a chibi and squeeled happily saying "I just want to see what my son would look like otouto!" and started gliding happily in the room

"Fuckin shut up you idiot! I'm going to destroy this office of yours!" Zero shouted aura increasing faster by each passing minute

"Alright; I'll do it" Soubi said eventually "Zero stay still"

Zero obeyed reluctantly after that Soubi started to chant something and the ground under the silverette began to glow somehow like a pentagram and suddenly

_'BAM!' _

Suddenly the light disappeared as fast as it came and was replaced by smoke; after the smoke cleared Zero came into view yet there was something about him he now had silver mixed purple colored cat ears and the same shade of silver-purple cat tail and when Zero rolled his left arms sleeve a very cursive lettering were shown with the words:

_**'Bloody Rose'

* * *

**_

***With the Night Class* **

Classes were going smoothly for the night class students except for one particular pureblood named Kaname Kuran whose still remembering the image of a man who was placing his oh so not worthy arm on his hot headed ex-human. yet he still kept his proud demeanor so no one will intruge upon his thoughts

_'Gah! I should be finding my sacrifice and get my mission accomplished! So the only thing in the future that I'll have to deal with is waking up Yuuki!'_

But Kaname's mind kept trailing back to Zero and the man_ 'Why do I keep thinking about bashing the bastard's head and breaking his arm off of Kiryuu's shoulders; Why do I keep thinking about that ex-human anyways! Why do I always want to feel those silver tresses under my touch; why the heck would I want those beautiful lilac eyes to look at me other than hate! Why, why, why!'_

While musing in his thoughts he felt a burning sensation on his left arm and unintentionally cried out the pain as he clutched on it. Making every noble and aristocrat in the room stand up and worry of what was happening to their leader and rushed to his side while asking him a lot of questions

"Kaname-sama are you alright?" Aidou questioned well it came out in more of a yell

"Dorm-leader what's bothering you?" Kain Akatsuki also asked

"Kaname-sama do you need blood?" Sounen Ruka asked that of course unbuttoning her night class jacket the others followed

"No; no its nothing I a sure all of you. I just need to be excused" He said still clutching his burning arm "May I sensei?" Kaname asked the teacher politely much to others protests

"Um.. Of course you may Kaname-sama" the teacher hastily replied

"Takuma; I want you to be in-charge of them while I'm gone. I will be back shortly" Kaname eyed the aristocrat

"H-hai Kaname-sama" He replied

And with that being said he immediately left the classroom and went to the restrooms. Once Kaname has reached his destination he immediately went inside and took off his night class jacket and undershirt and immediately saw the elegant cursive letters on his arm

_**'Bloody Rose'**_

"He's finally awake" Kaname mumbled

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**I feel that I wanna do a cliffie! because I'm in no mood! Daniele don't leave me please! I'll die if you leave me die! Sob! anyway I guess you already figured it out Kaname is Zero's fighter! Will he find out that Zero's the one? Find out!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
